1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating section structure, an image processing apparatus and an information processing apparatus having the operating section structure, and specifically relates to an operating section structure capable of mounting a detachable authentication device usable on an image processing apparatus such as an MFP, a copying machine, a printer, a scanner, and an MFP having these functions, and further relates to an operating section structure capable of mounting an authentication device attachable to and detachable from an information processing apparatus such as an IC card settlement system located in a company cafeteria, a newsstand, or the like and an IC card access control system installed on a door of a conference room or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electrophotographic image processing apparatuses and the like, an authentication device that reads IC cards or fingerprints is often not standard equipment but is added as an option (an exemplary structure is known to perform personal authentication, without an authentication device added as an option, by pressing an authentication key (log-in key) and then entering a user ID and a password with a numeric keypad or a keyboard displayed on a screen).
In arranging such an authentication device on an image processing apparatus and the like, the fact is taken into consideration that right-handed users are predominant and a numeric keypad provided on an operational panel is located on the right hand side of the operational panel in most cases. Thus, it is generally thought that an authentication key, which is likely to be used with the keypad or the operational panel, should be arranged near the right hand portion of the operational panel so that users can easily recognize it and use it.
In recent years, readers for an SD card, a USB memory, and the like are often arranged in the periphery of the operational panel and thus, it should also be taken into consideration that these devices may be arranged in addition to the authentication device. If the authentication device is provided as an optional device and is accommodated in the apparatus body of e.g. an image processing apparatus, no wiring is exposed and its external appearance is prevented from being cluttered.
However, if the authentication device is provided as an optional device, it is necessary to secure a space somewhere in the apparatus body to store therein the authentication device (the authentication device is available in a modular form in many cases and is referred to as an authentication module; however it is referred to as the authentication device herein, unless otherwise necessary). Furthermore, the percentage of attaching the authentication device is still small. In designing the layout, the priority for such authentication device is low. Consequently, the device is in some cases accommodated in a vacant space in the apparatus body, such as a left side portion of the operational panel, where it may not be suitable for authentication operations.
Accommodating the authentication device in the apparatus body makes it hard to recognize where to place an IC card or a hand (actually, a fingerprint of a finger). This will create confusion for users and difficulty in use unless the device is arranged more recognizable manner.
Meanwhile, the authentication device itself is often purchased from another company and then is attached to the apparatus body before being marketed. Thus, the authentication device is often mounted on (externally attached to) the apparatus body rather than being accommodated in the apparatus body. However, when the authentication device as an option is mounted externally on the apparatus body of the image processing apparatus and the like, the apparatus body needs to be designed to store therein wiring, otherwise the wiring is exposed and likely to cause damage to the connector portion or to give an impression of cluttered appearance.
When the mounting space for the authentication device cannot be secured on an upper portion of the apparatus body, the device may be mounted, as an external device, on a mounting table attached to a side of the apparatus body. This causes the external appearance to be cluttered, and also causes the footprint of the apparatus body to be increased.
The structures disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-277886 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-276329, as illustrated in FIG. 17A, allow an authentication device to be accommodated in on the right hand side of the operating section. However, neither additionally arranging readers for an SD card, a USB memory, and the like, nor performing authentication by an authentication key and the like without using the authentication device is considered.
The structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-009347, as illustrated in FIG. 17B, allows an authentication device to be mounted externally on the right hand side of the operating section. However, mounting requires attaching a mounting table on the side of the operating section. This may give an impression of cluttered appearance and may also increase the footprint of the apparatus body.
Apparatuses 1 depicted in FIGS. 17A and 17B are each provided with an automatic document feeder (ADF) 2, an image forming unit 3, a paper feeding unit 5 provided with a plurality of paper feed trays 4, and an operating section 6. The operating section 6 includes an operational panel 7 and an authentication device mounting unit 8.